


Taste Buds

by Loraliah



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor/reader - Freeform, F/M, Food Play, Smut, connorrk800/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: Connor receives some new upgrades, and you decided to help him test them out. Warnings of Food Play. "Y/N" is used for mention of reader.





	Taste Buds

After a very generous gesture from CyberLife, brought about by the revolution of the androids of course, any android willing to have it done would receive an upgrade to have several new sensors and biocomponents added in for them to have a more comfortable and relatable life along side the humans. Luckily, Connor was able to receive these upgrades, since he wanted to have the full experience along side you and Hank.

The thing he was most excited about, was having the ability to now actually taste things. Granted this made analyzing things at crime scenes far more awkward for himself now, but he still enjoyed the new sensation. He even had the opportunity to taste what beer was like when hanging out with Hank; needless to say, he wasn’t that fond of it, considering it’s strong and metallic taste.

Being his ever excited partner, you decided to have a small date night in where you would cook a lovely meal for him, consisting of different things he could try with you. Loads of vegetables, a little bit of seasoned meat, and fruits as well. Granted you knew he really couldn’t ’eat’; he didn’t have an actual stomach. But the food could still be used as a fuel for his internal system, converting it into a form of energy as if recycling it. It was a very weird process, but considering the androids transition into living as equals as humans, it made sense for the time being.

You had pretty much everything ready for the evening, when a rhythmic knock came from your door. Happily you strode over to it, opening it to be greeted by the soft smile of your android companion. He wore his usual coat, just this time there was no tie and his shirt was slightly unbuttoned. He looked at ease for once, and it made your heart happy. You reached out and wrapped your arms around him, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. Though when you pulled away, you noticed he was carrying a bag in his hand.

Upon noticing you see it, he handed it to you so you could see the contents of it. Inside the plastic bag was a case of strawberries and a few cans of what looked like whipped cream. The look on your face when your eyes were back on him made a blue tinge spread across his cheeks.

“Lieu-Hank, had brought the bag and gave it to me as I was leaving. He said these would be nice for us to have on our date. Was I wrong in…believing him?”

You giggled and shook your head, motioning for him to come in so you could close the door behind him. “No, no, it’s fine, Connor! Strawberries are actually very delicious to try.”

You made a mental note to smack the crap out of Hank the next time you saw him; you could see him snickering at his naughty joke inside your head.

Connor nodded at your words, and sat at the table as you came to join him. His eyes scanned the different bits of food in front of him, taking in the components of each one as you watch the LED flicker between yellow and blue. You tried your best not to chuckle at the look on his face, but you really couldn’t help it; he looked like a little boy who was just given a big piece of cake.

“Here, just give them a try, no more analyzing,” you finally told him, picking up a piece of fruit from the plate you had set, holding it to his mouth. The LED went back to a static blue, as he first looked at the fruit between your fingers and up to your eyes.

He took it in his mouth, awkwardly chewing at first; the motion was still new to him. But he perked up, noting how sweet the piece tasted.

You set a plate in front of him than, with a small amount of food for him to try, considering you didn’t want to cause any damage to him in case the food got lodged somewhere internally. Almost every bite he took was followed by an observation on the different flavors he was experiencing.

“(Y/N), this part here is really salty. Not in a bad way, of course!”

“What spice is this called?”

“It looks like it should be sweet, but it actually tastes sour!”

You were giggling at his awed expression, enjoying yourself immensely with the fact that he was enjoying himself as well. It was nice seeing him experiencing things you realized you had taken for granted literally all your life.

Once done with the meal, you took the dishes and rinsed them in the sink, as Connor came up behind you, wrapping his arms around you waist and resting his chin on your shoulder.

“This was lovely, (Y/N). Thank you for doing this for me,” he hummed by your ear, nuzzling it with his nose.

You shuttered a bit, than turned in his arms to wrap your own around his neck. “Oh, we aren’t done yet,” you said, a slight teasing one in your voice, “we still have the strawberries and cream that Hank sent.”

You shifted out of his arms, taking his hand as well as grabbing up the bag from the counter, and strode into your bedroom.

Connor always felt like he was intruding when he was in your bedroom; it was actually few and far between that you would bring him here, since it really was your personal space. But he was happy to be there nonetheless.

He was, however, confused when you placed the bag on the bed and retrieved a can of whipped cream from it, opening it there above the bed sheets.

“Won’t that make quite a mess?” he asked, tilting his head; but you didn’t give him an answer. Instead, you placed a bit of the whipped cream on a strawberry you plucked from the little plastic box and took a slow bite from the tip of it, letting it linger a bit by your mouth as you did so.

You saw his Adam’s apple bob, as his eyes stayed glued to you. The LED was flickering yellow, and you could see still the faintest bits of blue on his pale cheeks. You giggled when his mouth slacked open as if he wanted to say something, but nothing came out.

“You know why Hank sent these with you, don’t you?”

He snapped bat to reality with a slight shake of his head, the LED now flickering between blue and yellow. “Um, no, I don’t. Why did he send them?”

“Well, I cooked dinner for you to taste things,” you practically purred, scooting a bit closer to him, “so these were meant to be for…”

You leaned in and kissed him, letting him taste the strawberry and whipped cream on your lips.

“Dessert.”

You could hear a whirring noise coming from him, as his LED pulsed a dark red. He licked his lips as his usually soft eyes became darker, and he reached out to pull the can away from your hand. He placed a bit of the cream on his finger, placing it right next to your mouth.

“Lick.”

You did so, your eyes never leaving his as you took his finger in your mouth, giving it a lick as well as hard suck before pulling away.

His internal fans were working over time as he let out a small pant at the motion. He leaned forward, crashing his lips into yours. He could taste all the sweetness of both the fruit and cream you just ate, as well as the plain sweetness of your mouth. It was intoxicating.

You pulled away for a moment, moving the bag to the floor, so you could pull him flush against you. You both kissed once more, and he worked to remove his jacket before moving to unbutton your shirt. His fingers loosened each button with precision and quickness, while yours fumbled against his own a bit as your mind was more concentrated on your kissing.

He manged to help you shrug out of your shirt and he pulled away from the kiss, allowing you air as he removed his own shirt once you unbuttoned it.

His hands soon found your jeans right after, unclasping the button and pulling the zipper down, soon ridding you of the tight fabric. He moved to undo his belt, til you stopped him, undoing it yourself and whipping it from the loops in one go. You smirked at him as he gave one back, his hands caging your face as he kissed you once more.

Your back hit the mattress as he pushed you down, climbing atop you as he continued to kiss you. One hand slipped behind you, unclasping your bra, and it was soon discarded along side the rest of your clothing, save for the panties you still wore.

He pulled away once more, and shifted to the end of the bed, coming back with the can of whipped cream in hand.

Before you could ask what he was going to do with it, he pressed the can to make a small amount pool between your breasts. You shivered from the coldness, but let out a throaty moan when his mouth came down hot, his tongue lapping up the cream as his teeth nipped the skin once clean.

“My favorite,” he teased, licking his lips.

The blush on your skin only stuck out more against the small white streaks still set between your breasts; but he soon licked them up completely.

His mouth traveled down along your body; a nip here, a lick there. He had you writhing already by the time he reached the mound between your legs. His fingers prodded the damn fabric, making a small whimper escape you when he found the small bud there.

“To be honest, (Y/N), I always wondered what you tasted like down here,” he spoke blatantly, his fingers now drawing small circles, “I’m glad I get to find out now.”

He used the same fingers teasing you to pull the fabric to the side as he leaned his head forward, his tongue taking a broad lick of you. Your toes curled and your back bowed, as he took several more liberal licks before pulling away for a moment.

“Sweet,” he mulled, his tongue sweeping over his bottom lip. “There’s a slight metallic taste as well, which is probably due to-”

“Don’t you start analyzing me, boy,” you growled, a hand going into his dark hair. “Just enjoy your dessert.”

That dark smirk came back. “Yes, (Y/N).”

His tongue swirled around your clit as two fingers curled into your entrance, making you see stars every time he hit that one spot. You groaned loudly when he gave the sensitive bud a suck and teased it with his teeth as his fingers began pumping in and out of you. You could feel your legs beginning to tense as that coil tightened in your middle, and he gave just that right lick and finger curl to send you tumbling over the edge.

His name was on a high pitch repeat from your throat as your hips rolled against his hand, his mouth sloppily lapping at you til you began to relax.

He sat up between your legs, your essence glistening against his mouth and chin. The fingers he removed from you were cleaned by his tongue, and you covered your face with your hands to hide the deep redness there.

“I really think you are my favorite thing to taste, (Y/N),” he whispered, crawling up to lay beside you. He leaned in to kiss you, and a shutter went up your spine being able to taste yourself on him.

Your hands traveled down his chest as you two continued to kiss, and you noticed his slacks were still on.

You also noticed that large, twitching bulge there as well.

Looks like he really did go all out on the upgrades he could get.

You pulled away from him, noticing that your touching there was making him a panting mess next to you. You grinned at him, planting a soft kiss on his nose.

“Looks like it’s my turn to taste _you_.”


End file.
